


Caught

by TheBadIdeaBears



Series: Pliroy university AU [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Christophe Giacometti is a Little Shit, Coitus Interruptus, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadIdeaBears/pseuds/TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: JJ and Yuri are a bit too desperate for each other after the exam period is over and it's time their secret came out.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, Holly here! Pandora asked me for some Pliroy getting caught in the act so I decided to continue the university AU. Hope you all enjoy :D

Patience is one of JJ's greatest virtues. Over the years he's gotten very good at waiting for something he desperately wants, biding his time and playing the long game. With Yuri he's certainly had to. From getting him into bed that first drunken night to getting to the point where they're actually dating, JJ has been _very_ patient because he's crazy about Yuri.

It's been a week since they were last able to spend any significant amount of time with each other as both have been burdened with exams and revision. JJ's final exam was Tuesday and Yuri should be finishing his any minute now. He promised he'd come over as soon as he's done so JJ has been trying to occupy his time so when Yuri gets here he's not just sitting around waiting like a huge fucking loser.

Knowing that Isabella is sleeping off her last exam he's had his headphones in and has been cleaning the house. They never let it get to the state of some student houses (*cough* Leo) but they have neglected the chores during the exam period. He's on the washing up – the last thing he has to do before he's done – and he knows that Yuri should be with him any time. Trying to contain his excitement he focuses on the task at hand.

No longer paying attention to what's going on around him JJ begins to sway his hips to the music in his ears. He doesn't even notice the arms around his waist, at first, until one of his ear buds is pulled out and teeth graze his earlobe (_probably not Bella then..._)

“Hey Shithead,” Yuri purrs in his ear. “You miss me?”

“Like you wouldn't believe,” JJ replies, turning his head so he can press a quick kiss to Yuri's lips. “Sorry I didn't hear the door, did Bella let you in?”

“Did exams fry you that much?” Yuri snorts. “You gave me your keys remember?”

“Oh yeah,” JJ chuckles. Exams really did kick his ass... that was only yesterday. “Just let me finish this Kitten and then I'm all yours for the rest of the night.”

Yuri kisses the side of his neck. “Don't wanna.”

JJ chuckles. “Don't wanna what?”

“Don't wanna wait,” Yuri says as his fingers walk their way down JJ's chest to his belt.

“Kitten...” JJ says, his voice coming out a little breathier than usual.

“What?” Yuri asks, that feigned innocence as if butter wouldn't melt dripping from the syllable.

“You know what,” JJ warns.

“I missed you,” Yuri whispers as he reaches down to cup JJ's cock through his jeans. “Did you miss me?”

“Of course I did, you know I did,” JJ replies, letting his eyes slip closed as Yuri begins to slowly rub him off.

“Then don't make me wait,” Yuri tells him, squeezing his cock.

JJ lets out a low moan, the spoon he had been cleaning slipping through his fingers to clatter at the bottom of the sink. Yuri knows exactly how to push his buttons and make him want to give in, letting the little brat have exactly what he wants. Fingers shaking he just about manages to pick up the spoon again to finish cleaning it and put it on the draining board.

“Fuck... Kitten,” JJ groans. “Want you.”

“Then hurry the fuck up and fuck me,” Yuri purrs, grinding his hips against JJ's ass. “I've been hard since I left the exam just thinking about you, I want you in me.”

JJ lets his head fall forward. “Shit, Kitten, you're a fucking demon.”

Yuri chuckles. “You say that like it's news.”

“Still...”

“Then come on and fuck me already,” Yuri whines.

One more mug, that's all JJ has left in the sink, which is good as his nerves are already stretched to breaking point. Swiftly he rinses it out and puts it on the braining board before pulling the plug and turning to Yuri. The little shit has the audacity to smirk at him before JJ sinks still wet hands into Yuri's hair and pulls him in for a tongue heavy kiss that instantly has Yuri moaning and clinging to him.

Kissing Yuri always feels like heaven but since it's been a while JJ feels as if he'll never be able to stop. One of the hands in Yuri's hair slips down to grab a handful of that amazing ass, making Yuri moan and grind against him. Taking Yuri's plush bottom lip between his teeth JJ pulls back from the kiss to catch his breath. The sight of Yuri, blushing and gasping, makes JJ's cock twitch. Patience be damned, he wants him now!

Flipping their positions JJ slams Yuri up against the kitchen counter. “Fucking hell Kitten,” he groans, grinding his hips against Yuri's, “you're going to be the death of me, you know that don't you?”

“I hope not,” Yuri grins, giving JJ's hair a tug. “Otherwise I'd have to deal with this on my own.” Taking the hand on his ass he moves it so that it's on his cock.

Squeezing gently JJ can't help but smirk at the reaction as Yuri gasps and ruts against his hand. “You wanna be fucked right here, right now?”

“Please,” Yuri whines. “Need you...”

“You're so cute when you're desperate,” JJ says placing one last kiss to Yuri's lips before sinking to his knees in front of him.

Yuri slaps a hand over his mouth, just about concealing the high pitched moan that escapes as JJ undoes his jeans and takes his cock out. He tries to keep his eyes on JJ as that fucking amazing tongue snakes out and licks a strip up the length of his cock, from base to tip. “Shit, JJ,” he gasps, trying to hold it together.

The only answer JJ gives him is a smirk before he presses a kiss to the head of Yuri's dick then takes him right to the back of his throat. One hand grips JJ's hair and the other reaches down to grab hold of the kitchen counter, desperate to try and anchor himself as a loud moan tears itself from his throat. JJ's mouth feels like heaven and Yuri is drowning in ecstasy as JJ works him closer and closer to the edge.

“J... JJ,” Yuri groans as JJ's tongue runs along the vein under his cock. “Fuck... feels so good!”

JJ moans around Yuri's cock, smirking up at him. It looks so sexy, Yuri's knees weaken at the sight and he knows that he's not going to last much longer. It's all too much, having not been with JJ is what feels like forever, suddenly being subjected to this makes him weak.

Breath coming out in pants as JJ swallows around him Yuri just about manages to crack his eyes open. He's on the verge of telling JJ that he's about to come when he locks eyes with Chris, leaning against the wall in nothing but pyjama bottoms, watching them with a raised eyebrow and a smug grin on his face.

“JJ...” Yuri gasps in a feeble attempt to get his attention. How do you tell someone that you've been caught in the act when you can barely speak because they're blowing you too well? “JJ...”

Before Yuri knows what's hit him his orgasm takes over and he's coming down JJ's throat. He feels his cheeks burning from both the pleasure coursing through him and the embarrassment of being caught by Chris of all people. Swiftly coming down from his high, faster than usual, he turns his attention to JJ who looks smug, still blissfully unaware that Chris is standing there watching them.

JJ gets to his feet. “How was that for starters Kitten?” He leans forward to try and capture Yuri's lips in a kiss only to be stopped by a hand in his chest. “What's wrong?” Confused, as Yuri was all over him a moment ago, JJ follows his gaze to see Chris standing there. “Oh shit.”

“We have company,” Yuri mumbles.

JJ plasters a smile on his face, trying to act normally. “Chris... hi...”

“You know you shouldn't just leave him hard like that,” he says, addressing Yuri, “you could set a boy back ten years doing something like that.”

“Fuck off,” Yuri grumbles as JJ hurriedly readjusts the front of his jeans, although his erection is swiftly dwindling under Chris' scrutiny.

“I have a few questions,” Chris says, completely unconcerned with the glare Yuri is shooting his way. “Firstly it was you two I caught in the library isn't it?”

“None of your fucking business!” Yuri snaps.

“Sweetheart you are the university's worst kept secret, there's no need to be embarrassed for getting prime dick,” Chris says tossing a wink JJ's way.

“Thank you...” JJ says, unsure of how to take that so decides to take it as a compliment. “Um... not be rude, I'm just quite confused, why are you in my house?”

Chris places a theatrical hand over his heart. “He's so polite, Yura keep hold of him.” Yuri continues to glare at him but Chris is still completely unfazed. “It's a fair question and I can assure you a good explanation.”

“Then can you give it to us instead of waffling on like a twat?” Yuri snaps.

Before Chris has a chance to reply a voice sounds from behind him. “Chris are you coming back to bed?” Isabella asks as she comes into the kitchen. “You said you were only getting water, I didn't think it would take this long.” She stops suddenly as she sees the three of them and realises she's only wearing what is clearly Chris' pyjama shirt. “JJ!”

“Bella?” JJ asks, eyes darting from her to Chris.

“What the fuck?” Yuri asks.

“Well this is awkward,” Isabella says with a slight grimace.

“It is a little,” JJ agrees. He had no idea that Bella and Chris were a thing but, then again, he hasn't exactly told her about Yuri either.

“It doesn't have to be,” Chris offers.

“Fuck's that supposed to mean?” Yuri asks, face scarlet.

Chris shrugs. “Foursome?”

“No!” Three voices all say in unison.


End file.
